Question: Express this quotient in scientific notation: ${\frac{4.680\times 10^{-2}} {6.0\times 10^{0}}}$
Explanation: Start by collecting like terms together. $= {\frac{4.680} {6.0}} \times{\frac{10^{-2}} {10^{0}}}$ Then divide each term separately. When dividing exponents with the same base, subtract their powers. $= 0.78 \times 10^{-2\,-\,0}$ $= 0.78 \times 10^{-2}$ To write the answer correctly in scientific notation, the first number needs to be between $1$ and $10$ . In this case, we need to move the decimal one position to the right without changing the value of our answer. $ $ We can use the fact that $0.78$ is the same as $7.80 \div 10$ , or $7.80 \times 10^{-1}$ $ = {7.80 \times 10^{-1}} \times 10^{-2} $ $= 7.80\times 10^{-3}$